Love Neko Love
by IzumiHTF95
Summary: Splendid, Un Chico de 21 años se lleva una gran sorpresa al toparse con un joven de cabellos verdes dentro de su residencia. Pero esperen.. ese chico no es uno cualquiera el tiene... ¡¿Orejas y Cola de Neko!
1. Chapter 1

Buenas mis queridos lectores~! bueno ahorita honestamente no tengo mucho cerebro para las 2 historias que hago xD "Cicatrices" y "El Chico Nuevo" así que decidí hacer una historia corta :3 jeje mientras mi tonto cerebro anda de flojo ¬¬" (?

Bueno como sea xD esta historia es YAOI así que si no te gustan NO LO LEAS, Gracias y que disfruten de este pequeño Fanfic n.n

**_Disclaimer: Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece,pertenecen a Mondo media a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

Realmente sigo sin creer lo que mis ojos ven, ¡había un chico NEKO en MI casa!, ¡Por dios! ¡Ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine que pasaría algo así!. Esa cabellera de color Verdoso al igual que sus ojos sobre saltaba en el lugar. bueno este pequeño pueblillo llamado "Happy Tree Town" siempre han pasado cosas "extrañas" oh "anormales", ¡PERO POR EL AMOR A EL MANGA! ¿Un chico Neko?, esto es nuevo hasta para mi que soy un chico el cual nació con extraños super poderes (al igual que mi hermano). Por cierto mi nombre es Splendid y tengo 21 años de edad. Seguro dirán "Mierda, otro loco que quiere contarle a medio mundo sus miserias y tragedias y bla, bla, bla," pues no... bueno quizás si pero esta no es como cualquier otra historia de "vida cotidiana". Sera mejor que empiece desde el principio... hace unas cuantas horas.

****FLASHBACK****

Iba pensativo y totalmente envuelto en mi propio mundo y eso es por que llegue a tiempo para que los más conocidos ladrones de el lugar, Shifty y Lifty, no lograran huir con el botín que "pidieron prestado" en el banco. Pero en eso una pequeña vocesita me saco de mis pensamientos al instante. Era ella, mi mejor amiga desde infancia y también amor platónico, su nombre es Flaky y es 2 años menor que yo. ¡Posee unos ojos, rostro y sonrisa sin igual! difíciles de ver hoy en día en chicas de su edad ya que es tan pura, dulce, amable e inocente que enternece a cualquiera. Lastimosamente es bastante ingenua y despistada como para darse cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

¡Hola Did!, ¿C-Como has estado?, Escu-cuche que pillaste a Sh-Shifty y a Lifty en uno de otro d-de sus robos -Menciono aquella baja pelirroja que tanto me hace suspirar-

Oh si claro. Soy un Héroe, hombre.¡No pueden escapar ante la justicia!, ni siquiera ellos. -Dije yo, con aires de grandeza mientras sonreía como bobo al verla. Por dios si que me trae de un ala.-

Jajajaja Que gracioso eres Did -Ella sonrío dulcemente. ¡Por dios como AMO esa sonrisa tan tierna!, ¡Creo que moriré por sobredosis de ternura~!.-

Jejeje G-Gracias Fla-chan -sonreí algo tímido y sonrojado. ¡La adoro!.-

Y-Yo lo siento D-Did, de-debo irme jejeje fue un gusto el p-poder hablar contigo. ¡Nos vemos luego! -Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla como tanto acostumbraba ella. Creo que en ese momento mi sonrojo aumento considerablemente.-

Yo solo la mire marcharse, se veía tan linda con el menear de su largos cabellos rojizos los cuales hacían conjunto con sus tiernos y algo asustadizos ojos. Continué el camino a mi hogar, el trayecto fue tranquilo hasta que llegue al fin. Abrí la puerta.

¿Ah?, Que raro creí haberle puesto seguro -Mi sentido de alerta se activo en cuanto escuche el ruido de un par de platos romperse dentro de la cocina. Rápidamente fruncí el ceño y me puse en guardia.-

Seguro era algún ladrón, a mí no podrán robarme tan fácilmente, no señor, ¡Soy un Héroe!. Sigilosamente me escabullí con dirección a la cocina y allí me tope con una figura algo alta (bueno, no más que yo), de melena color verde y llevaba puesto una campera con diseño de camuflaje, al igual que sus pantalones. No me me parece a verle visto antes. Me acerque más a donde ese chico se encontraba y en eso me detuve en seco al notar algo extraño en el, eso que tenia encima de la cabeza eran... ¿Orejas de gato?, Además algo sobre salia de su trasero era... ¿Una cola?. ¡Por dios ver tanto anime me esta afectando el cerebro!.

Me acerque más hasta quedar justo detrás suyo, el estaba totalmente distraído mientras veía algo que recorría la estufa de color metálico era... ¿Una hormiguita?. Mi atención volvió a aquel peliverde Mitad humano mitad gato, lo mire decidido y listo para ponerlo en su lugar, Lo abrace por la cintura y lo levante en brazos para luego dirigirme hacia el living y depositar lo en uno de los sofás color Marrón oscuro. El me miro un tanto confundido pero fruncía el ceño con enojo.

¿Quien eres tú y por que estas en MI casa? -Cuestione con total seriedad y molestia-

Aquel ente solo me miraba sereno, sin expresión alguna, con esos color esmeralda. Se quedo así por unos segundos hasta que finalmente separo con levedad sus labios.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia maldito friki -Dijo en todo molesto y totalmente desagradable. ¡MALDITO! ¿Como no me puede interesar?, ¡esta en MI casa!.-

Furioso, lo tome nuevamente de las caderas alzándolo al aire para acomodarlo bien entre mis hombros. ya una vez que lo tenia en brazos me dispuse a abrir la puerta de la entrada principal de mi hogar pero ¡POR DIOS! ese maldito chico gato no dejaba de arañarme la espalda. Yo gritaba que parara pero al parecer hacia caso omiso a mis peticiones ya que pasó de mis espalda... ¡A MI CARA!.

¡O-Oye!, ¡D-Detente! -Pedía mientras ese chico neko arañaba mi rostro con sus algo largas y bien afiladas uñas.-

Continuó arañándome Hasta que me dio un arañazo en la mejilla derecha, bastante cerca del ojo, logrando así que lo soltara y salio corriendo nuevamente a la cocina. Yo por supuesto, lo seguí. Duramos casi 2 horas corriendo de un lado a otro, parecíamos los personajes de esa caricatura infantil "Tom & Jerry" solo que esta vez, quien era perseguido era el maldito gato. En fin, nos detuvimos ya que ambos estábamos agotados, así que nos dejamos caer al suelo totalmente sudorosos y jadeantes. Si, soy un super héroe pero ¡Los héroes también nos cansamos!.

O-oye, d-debo adm-mitir que e...eres ra..rápido -Dijo aquel peliverde mientras respiraba sonoramente debido a el cansancio que ambos sentíamos.-

Y-y... tu hay la l-llevas.. -Dijo yo, con una risa entrecortada debido a los jadeos.-

Oye... Una pregunta -Dijo el, Incorporándose nuevamente ya después de haber recuperado un poco el aliento.-

¿Hm?, ¿Cual? -Pregunte yo curioso mientras le miraba de reojo y me incorporaba, al igual que el.-

Si se supone que eres un "Super Héroe"... ¿Por que no usaste tus "poderes" para atraparme? -Cuestiono aquel neko, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas y se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo victorioso.-

...

Quede en silencio. ¡POR DIOS! ¿COMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ESO ANTES?. Lleve la palma de mi mano directo a mi cara. Que patético soy. Aquel ente solo pudo reír a carcajada abierta, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA PASE Y TODO POR SU CULPA!.

O-Oye, ¡Deja de reírte de mi! -Pedí casi haciendo berrinche mientras un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas. Dios que pena.-

Jajajaja Ok, Ok jajajaja... jajaja -Trataba de dejar de reír ese peliverde mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que se le había escapado por su ojo derecho- B-bien... Ya mejor dejo las bromas y me voy a dormir -Menciono mientras se dirigía hacia la escaleras.-

¡Oye tú!, ¡Cosa que realmente no se que seas!. ¡Esta es MI casa así que te pido que te largues de una vez! -Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos fastidiado.-

Ese oji esmeralda solo suspiro y me miro fijamente. En su mirar se notaba gran tristeza y desesperación. No sé por que pero en ese momento me acerque a el un poco, realmente se le veía deprimido.

A d-decir verdad... No tengo a donde ir, e-es por eso que en cuanto encontré esta casa sin seguridad ni candado alguno decidí entrar. S-Se que fue indebido pero... N-No se a donde acudir...

¿Era eso verdad?. Una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo, sentía pena por el... No, no era pena... Era Algo más. El verle tan triste, débil y vulnerable me hizo pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

¿N-no te gustaría quedarte un tiempo? -Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca poco después de escuchar eso.-

El solo me miro con algo de asombro para luego de unos segundos sonreír amplia mente.

¡S-si!, Por su puesto que si. P-Por cierto mi nombre es Flippy -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.-

En ese momento sentí un fuerte golpe en el corazón, fue como un.. un.. ¿FLECHAZO?!. N-No, no, no, eso no puede ser... A mi no me puede gustar un chico y menos un NEKO. No, no ¡a mi me gusta Flaky!.

Y-yo soy S-Splendid -Dije en ese momento para luego desvíar la mirada tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo y comencé a subir las escaleras. Aquel chico solo me miro confuso para luego seguirme el pasó con dirección a mi habitación.

****FIN DE FLASHBACK****

Y ahora estoy yo aquí con ese chico Neko peliverdoso en mi habitación. Kami-sama creo que me metí en un problema del que no creo salir fácilmente... ¡AYUDA!

* * *

Jejejeje se que esta algo corto pero solo pienso hacerlo de 2 oh, si me gana la inspiración, de 3 capítulos Espero que haya sido de su agrado jejeje n/n . Dejen Review!~ :3


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

Buenas, buenas y muy buenas mis amados~ Al fin esta aquí el segundo capitulo de esta corta historia de amor algo anormal entre nuestra ardilla super héroe y osito verdesito favoritos~. pero primero...

¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!~

**Kafferi Coff: **Si, habrá ¡LEMON! pero eso sera hasta el siguiente capitulo ;u; ya que en este me concentrare más en el "enamoramiento" de Did~ ewe. espero que aún así disfrutes de los sucesos algo extraños que pasaran x3

**MilagrosXD: **Si, la verdad es curioso LOL pero fue una idea que salio de repente de mi loca mente :B jeje (En realidad salio cuando lavaba trastes xD :oseaquepedo?: (?

**Ittaki-kun:** Yo también amo los nekos que tienen ese tipo de personalidades~ *^* Dios tenemos tanto en común, si respiras, ¡ CÁSATE CONMIGO! (? Ok no ._. xD

Terminados los Reviews tengo una pequeña aclaración que hacer : La historia esta basada levemente en el manga "Love Neko" del mangaka **Mashima Kazuhiko **(Como podrán darse cuenta, de allí el nombre del fic x'D)

Ya una vez aclarado eso. ¡COMENCEMOS!~

**_Disclaimer: Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece,pertenecen a Mondo media a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

A pasado 1 semana desde que deje que Flippy se hospedara en el pequeño departamento que poseo y desde entonces !El muy maldito hijo de su ... Gata madre, no a dejado de acosarme!. No tengo idea de como la haga pero cada que me ducho lo veo espiando a través de la cortina color rosa pardo (No me miren raro, ¡fue un regalo!). Tal ves ese neko sea un extraterrestre pervertido y gay, si ¡Seguro es gay!.

¿Que hago en estos momentos? soy explotado y humillado de forma sorprendente por ese demonio de melena color verde menta. De cuclillas y usando mis brazos para sostenerme contra el suelo mientras ese intruso con orejas de gato me usa como apoyo para sus pies. ¿Como llegue a eso?, ¡Mi reputación esta por los suelos!.

- Tengo sed -Flippy me miro con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona mientras quitaba sus pies de encima mio- Ve y tráeme un vaso de limonada recién echa, sin mucha azúcar ya que empalaga, con popote... preferentemente flexible y en copa en ves de vaso.

Me incorpore mientras escuchaba el mandato de ese ente verdoso y lo veía entrecerrando la mirada de forma cómica. ¿Quien se ah creído?.

¿No se te antoja otra cosita? -Comente sarcástico mientras me cruzaba de brazos-.

¡Oh si! y ponle una sombrilla a escala para adornar -Sonrío victorioso. Fruncí el ceño con enojo al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios-.

¿Y por que rayos tendría que hacer eso?, ¡Te recuerdo que el dueño de esta casa/departamento soy yo y te puedo echar cuando se me pegue la gana! -Dije fastidiado ante la actitud de mi nuevo huésped-.

El me miro frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras se levantaba de aquel sofá color carmín oscuro para una sola persona. Se acerco a paso rápido hacia mi con esa mirada ambarina y seria que eh visto un par de veces cuando se molesta. Yo retrocedí ante ese semblante de enojo y frialdad antes de chocar con la pared color azul cerúleo. Coloco ambas manos acorralándome en la pared, por primera vez sentía recorrerme un miedo enorme.

- ¿Enserio quieres saber por que? -Sonrío con malicia mientras mostraba su perfecta y blanca dentadura y acercaba su rostro más al mio-.

Sentí mis mejillas arder tomando un leve tono carmesí, mire hacia todos lados buscando una salida fallida mente.

- Jajajajaja deberías verte, pareces una ardilla acorralada antes de ser devorada por su depredador.

Continuo riéndose de mi en mi cara. !Maldito gato endemoniado, no dejare que se burle de mi tan fácilmente!. Pose mis manos en su pecho con la intención de empujarlo para así alejarlo de mi, creo que se dio cuenta de ello ya que en cuanto comencé acerco su rostro hacia mi oído con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- A-Aléjate de mi maldito gato hentai -comencé a hacer algo de presión en su pecho tratando de apartarlo de mi-.

- ¿Sabes?, pedo devorarte en más de una forma, ardilla.

En ese momento mordió con delicadeza mi oreja logrando que el sonrojo en mi rostro aumentara y un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo por completo. Mis piernas temblaban con ligereza, ligereza que al parecer noto y llevo una de sus traviesas manos dentro de mi camisa color roja, alzando levemente.Sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas. ¡Ese mendigo gato enserio iba a violarme!. De pronto la puerta de entrada se bario dejando ver una pequeña figura rojiza. Mire hacia esa dirección seguido de Flippy solo para toparme con mi amor platónico, ¡Flaky estaba frente a nosotros observando aquella escena por demás vergonzosa!.

Empuje con más fuerza a ese chico neko mientras se encontraba distraído, logrando quitarme lo de encima. Mientras tanto, Flaky nos miraba atónita y algo roja. ¡Si por culpa de esto mi amada pelirroja deja de hablarme, juro que lo matare!. De un momento a otro pareció salir de su trance para mirar fijamente aquellas orejitas color menta, acercándose a ese demonio de ojos amarillos. ¡Dios seguro que el muy maldito intentara hacerle algo a un ser tan puro como lo es mi Fla-Fla!. Debía salvarla, ¡ Después de todo soy un héroe!. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto escuche unos ronroneos provenientes de aquel "violador potencial", mi pequeña pelirroja le estaba rascando detrás de una de sus suaves orejitas. Me quede sin habla al ver como la pequeña oji carmín lograba lo que yo no eh logrado en 1 semana completa, dominar y controlar a esa fiera vestida de militar.

- ¿C-Como hiciste eso? -Pregunte mientras apuntaba con mi dedo indice hacia el humano/gato el cual continuaba con sus ronroneos-.

- ¿Eh?, ¿E-Esto? -Sonrío con dulzura mientras sus mejillas tomaban un suave tono rojizo- Jeje s-solo lo consient-to un poco. P-por cierto, n-no sabia que vivías con a-alguien más~.

Flaky continuo sonriendo de forma dulce mientras Flippy ponía cara de baboso con cara caricia. pude notar como sus ojos pasaban de un color ámbar a un verde esmeralda, ya eh visto ese cambio repentino en su mirada pero aún sigue sorprendiéndome.

Inconscientemente mire el reloj cu-cu de mi pared y abrí los ojos de par en par al notar la hora que era.

- ¡11: 45!, Mierda ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase! -Flaky detuvo sus acaricias para correr hacia la salida a toda velocidad-.

- S-Siento mucho la d-distracción, Did. ¡Debo irme s-si no el p-profesor m-me castigara por t-todo el c-curso escolar!. Nos v-vemos ha/

- ¡Espera!, Puedo llevarte en el auto si quieres -Dije algo nervioso mientras veia como sus mejillas tomaban nuevamente ese color rojizo-.

- C-Claro, !M-Muchas gracias S-Splendid-kun! -Chillo alegre mientras me miraba esperanzada-.

Yo solo sonreí ante ese agradecimiento tan tierno de su parte mientras Flippy miraba la escena con algo de desagrado.

- "_¡A-Así es cosa verde, este corazoncito ya tiene dueña_!" -Mencione alegremente para mis adentros, aunque la verdad sea otra- Bien sera mejor que nos vallamos de una vez.

-La pelirroja asiento con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Flippy para luego tomar le de la mano- V-vamos minino lindo~ .

El mencionado, al igual que yo, abrió los ojos de par en par sonrojándose levemente. ¿Lo había llamado "Minino lindo"?. Decidí ignorar eso y salí del lugar seguido de ambos, subimos al auto y maneje con dirección a la Universidad en la cual ejercemos nuestros estudios. Durante casi todo el camino solo se escucharon risas por parte de la pelirroja y mis griteríos ante las situaciones tan vergonzosas que aquel "minino lindo" me hacia pasar. Cuando llegamos bajamos del Jetta 2013 color zafiro y observamos nuestro al rededor. El campus era enorme, lleno de pasto verde y vivo al igual que estaba infestado de estudiantes y maestros que pasaban por todos lados sin cesar. los enormes y elegantes edificios pintados de un color azul cielo estaban frente a nosotros. Caminábamos por los pasillos de uno de los edificios mientras observaba como la gente nos miraba curiosa, otros burlones y otros más atónitos.

- Dime ¿Por que esta cosa tuvo que acompañarnos? -Cuestione algo molesto por las constantes miradas de mis compañeros-.

- ¡Did! no seas grosero con el lindo gatito -Con el ceño levemente fruncido, la pelirroja abrazo posesiva mente a aquel peli verde el cual sonreía satisfecho ante los constantes mimos de Flaky. lo dije una vez y lo digo una vez más ¡MALDITO GATO ENDEMONIADO!- Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas minino?~

-El peliverde sonrío alegremente- Mi nombre es Flippy, señorita.

- Waaa~ ¡que lindo nombre! -Miro con los ojos iluminados a ese oji esmeralda como una niña pequeña la cual acaba de recibir como regalo de cumpleaños a un pequeño y adorable gatito-.

Yo continué mirando como mi pequeña continuaba consintiendo a ese demonio con pinta de "niño bonito" hasta que la campana de el inicio de clases se hizo presente. en eso un chico de cabellos color pasto apareció. El adicto a los dulces, Nutty, entro a escena y miro a la pequeña pelirroja con su ojo sano.

- Flashiiii~ ya es hora de entrar a clase, ¡hay que apurarnos! no quiero que el profesor Handy me quite mis chiclosos por culpa de eso -Pidió el algo alto muchacho frente a nosotros mientras masticaba uno de esos dulces de leche. Ante eso la pelirroja se sonrojo y sonrío tímidamente-.

- S-Si N-Nutty-kun, n-nos vemos luego Did~ -Se despidió agitando su muñeca de un lado a otro mientras se alejaba junto con el desordenado peli verde-.

La verdad era que el corazón de la oji rojiza no me pertenecía, si no a Nutty, lo sé perfectamente pero a pesar de ello no logro sacarla de mi cabeza por alguna razón. Flippy me miro con algo de preocupación mientras me quedaba plasmado esperando a que la diminuta criatura rojita se fuera, ya una vez que perdí de vista ambas siluetas solté un leve suspiro y mire a el neko con traje de militar que estaba a mi lado.

Escucha con atención. debido a que mis profesores son algo especiales, tendrás que esperarme en el campus oh en el gimnasio como creas preferible, hasta que terminen mis clases. ¿ok?

-El solo me miro serena mente para luego asentir con la cabeza- Esta bien.

Y con eso me marche hacia mi aula correspondiente, dejando a el ente verde solo entre los pasillos desolados. Las horas pasaron rápido a decir verdad, el día había sido tranquilo en clases, hasta que salí a el "Break" como muchos lo llaman. allí me encontré con una gran multitud de estudiantes en medio del campus y corrí para ver que pasaba. Grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que una pelea se estaba llevando a acabo, pero no cualquier pelea, ¡Flippy se estaba agarrando a golpes con los dos más famosos rufianes de el lugar! ¡Shifty y Lifty!. me apresure a adentrarme más entre la multitud y me entrometí en aquella pelea tomando a Flippy de ambos brazos mientras les mandaba una mirada fulminante a ese par de peli verdes pardo para que no hicieran ningún movimiento sospechoso. ellos se relajaron dejando aun lado sus posiciones de defensa ante el militar gatuno mientras Flippy gruñía entre dientes con su mirada dorada y con un brillo sádico en ellos. Realmente era tenebroso de esa forma. En cuanto llegaron los profesores la gente comenzó a huir del lugar para evitar problemas, al igual que los gemelos y nos quedamos solo aquel gato y yo. después de tremenda regañada por parte de mis maestros, nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería donde la enfermera del lugar, Lammy, lo atendió con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, debido a las rajadas y heridas en su rostro y cuerpo.

- L-Lammy-chan ¿ Estará bien? -pregunte algo nervioso y preocupado al notar la gravedad de las heridas-.

- Claro, solo necesita un poco de reposo para esa pierna herida y unos cuantos desinfectantes y vendas para el rostro. quédate tranquilo -Sonrío con dulzura y amabilidad la enfermera de cabello violetas. yo suspire aliviado y agradecí a la oji violeta. en cuanto se fue, entre a la habitación donde se encontraba Flippy-.

El estaba en silencio recostado en la camilla color blanca de la enfermería junto a la cortina que estaba al lado de el lugar. me acerque y me senté sobre la cama, aún lado de el para luego mirarle con seriedad. el mantenía la mirada baja y con el ceño fruncido.

- Dilo de una vez. Anda, reclama me por el echo de haber causado un alboroto en semejante lugar. ¡Has lo de una vez! -apretó su puño con fuerza sobre la sabana blanca del lugar mientras yo continuaba mirando lo serio-.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Quedo en silencio, se mantuvo así durante unos segundos para después mirarme con sus ojos verdes a los ojos, se veía decidido y en su mirada se podía notar un leve tono cristalino. Me sorprendí al ver le de esa manera, en todo el tiempo que llevamos conviviendo juntos, jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

- E-Ese par... -quedo en silencio nuevamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve rubor. alce una ceja confundido. ¿Que se trae ahora?-.

- ¿Ellos...? -Continué mirando le de esa forma mientras notaba como ese leve rubor crecía, tornando sus mejillas blancas y suaves de un color casi carmesí-.

- E-Ellos... ¡Ellos se burlaron de ti, Joder!

Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendido mientras miraba como de aquellas joyas verdes salían algunas lagrimas saladas, empapando sus ya rojas mejillas. Quede atónito ante los que acababa de escuchar. ¿Me defendió? ¿A mi?, ¿A quien se la pasa molestando y acosando sin cesar solo por diversión?. pase algo de saliva por mi garganta seca, apreté los puños con fuerza para luego acercarme a este rápidamente y rodear lo con mis brazos en un suave y cálido abrazo. en ese momento sentí otro golpe en el corazón, nuevamente esa sensación, algo así como un flechazo. El ante mi acción, correspondió llenando me con lagrimas mientras sentía sus mejillas arder en mi hombro. Continué consolando lo hasta que las clases terminaron, había pedido permiso para retirarme desde antes pero no me iría hasta que Flippy estuviera en buenas condiciones. ya una vez que Lammy le dio el permiso de retirarse nos fuimos del lugar en mi Jetta. En todo el camino ni el ni yo emitimos palabra alguna. incluso cuando llegamos fue igual, simplemente nos dirigimos a mi habitación y lo obligue a que tomara reposo. Creo que desde ahora en adelante mi percepción de los gatos cambiara, en especial con la llegada de este "minino verde" y quizás, solo quizás algo en mi también este cambiando.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! Dios juro que la inspiración me llego con solo escuchar **Orange** ending de **Toradora**, que por cierto comenzare algunas historias para ese anime y otros más, ¡así que estén pendientes! (Claro, si les gusta el anime shojo y con una linda Tsundere como protagonista ;u;). En fin, espero sus Reviews~ OuO Nos leemos pronto ;D


	3. El comienzo de un amor inesperado

**Hola, Hola mis amadisimos lectores~ Se que tarde para la continuación pero debido a varios acontecimientos que han pasado estas ultimas semanas no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar este ultimo capitulo (acontecimientos los cuales algunos serán contados en mi fanfic "Cicatrices" ). en fin, agradezco realmente que hayan seguido este pequeño proyecto que salio de la nada xD bueno... **

**¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!~**

**Ittoki-kun: **jajaja de echo Flippy se aprovecha de la inocencia y torpeza de Splendid xDD y si, Flaky es buena en eso ewe jeje. agradezco tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyectito~ *-* (a lo largo? solo han sido 3 capítulos xDD)

**SS FF HTF: **Pobres Frippy y Friqpy xD jajaja~ agradezco los favoritos waaaa~ *u* y aquí tienes la continuación ewe y aquí entre nos los adoro a Frippy y Friqpy *w* (? xDD asadsadasa!

**KafferiCoff: **jejeje ok, se entiende :3 y bueno aquí tenes el tan esperado capitulo lemon! xD espero que sea de tu agrado ouo

**FFarjonita: **jejeje muchas gracias~ y si, super lindo con sus orejitas *3* y agradezco los favoritos QuQ

**MilagrosXD: **JEJE MUCHAS GRACIAS OuO y si, nada me impedira continuar con todas mis historias wiii~ (aunque solo sean 3 hasta la fecha xD)

**Ya una vez acabados los revies ¡ES HORA DE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

Estos últimos días desde la pelea de Flippy con Shifty y Lifty han sido extremadamente agotadores sobre todo por el echo de que Flippy a estado actuando de una forma muy extraña, esta demasiado... distante; en cambio su contra parte, Fliqpy, a intentado violarme incontables veces. Hace poco descubrí esa doble faceta de el chico neko, al parecer aparece cada que se molesta demasiado.

- En fin, ese no es asunto mio... -Dije para mi mismo en un susurro mientras tomaba la bandeja de plata, la cual contenía el desayuno de ese inquilino verdoso. Hot cakes con cajeta y Waffles de mantequilla al lado, acompañados por un vaso de chocolate fresca; algo sencillo pero delicioso-

- Espero que le guste... -Un sonrisa tierna y soñadora se dibujo en mis labios mientras sostenía el desayudo del neko. ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuando le pongo tantos cuidados a ese violador?. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de recuperar la cordura y mirando nuevamente los alimentos que se encontraban en la bandeja y salí de la cocina para luego subir las escaleras sin dejar de lado mis pensamientos-.

A decir verdad todo esto me preocupa, Nunca antes Flippy se había portado de tal manera, ni cuando esta molesto, incluso evita mirarme a los ojos cada que hablamos oh nos encontramos dentro y fuera de casa.

- Nunca entenderé a los gatos...

Suspire al darme cuenta de que me encontraba al frente de aquella puerta de madrea pintada de un color blanco un poco cremoso, tome el picaporte dorado con mi mano libre y la gire abriéndome paso a entrar a mi habitación.

- ¡Flippy! Mira lo que prepare, es tu fav/ -no termine de hablar ya que toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. las paredes que originalmente son hermosamente decoradas por un manto de pintura azul cerúleo eran difícilmente visibles por la falta de iluminación en el lugar, las ventanas eran cubiertas por las cortinas de color verde manzana haciendo que sea aun mas dificultosa la visibilidad. Una mano grande me saco de mis pensamientos al ser posada sobre mis labios, eran algo duras pero al mismo tiempo suaves y delicadas: me halo haciendo que, por impulso, soltara la bandeja de comida provocando un gran estruendo en la habitación, producto de el vaso de vidrio y plato de cerámica rompiéndose al impacto. De un momento a otro ya me encontraba encima de el colchón con sabanas blancas, intente incorporarme pero el peso de un cuerpo sobre mi me lo impidió, visualice mejor esa mirada dorada la cual recorría mi cuerpo detenidamente y de pronto mi mente capto lo que estaba apunto de pasar-.

- "_¡M-Mierda!_" -Exclame para mis adentros mientras posaba ambas manos sobre el pecho del peliverde notando así su torso desnudo. me sonroje por la sola idea de que ese chico anduviera como llego al mundo ante mi, y fruncí el entrecejo tratando de evitar que este se diera cuenta de los nervios que se alojaban dentro de mi- Q-Quítate d-de encima.

Fliqpy no emitía palabra alguna, solo continuaba mirándome fijamente y sentí como de pronto se acerco a mi e inclino su cabeza levemente depositando algunos besos algo bruscos en mi cuello, me estremecí al contacto sin poder evitar un sonrojo en mis mejillas y trate de apartarlo pero de alguna forma no podía. Alcance a ver una luz resplandeciente de un color jade en una de sus manos.

- C-Crypto..nut... -Dije con un hilo de voz debido al arrebato de fuerza que sentí al momento en que Fliqpy saco de la nada aquella piedra en forma de bellota. ¿De donde lo había sacado?, ¿Como es que sabia sobre la Cryptonut y sus efectos en mi?. Todas esas preguntas rondaron mi mente en ese momento, era en vano el tratar de hacer un esfuerzo-

- D-Deten..te... Fliqpy, ¡Ah! -Un leve gemido salio involuntariamente de mis labios al momento de sentir su lengua pasearse por lo largo de mi cuello. Ese maldito se estaba aprovechando de mi, ¡debía quitármelo de encima y rápido!-.

- ¡Did, Adivina que pas/ -Abrí los ojos de par en par al notar la voz de mi pequeña pelirroja la cual se encontraba enfrente de nosotros. Me sonroje al instante en que voltee y la vi en la puerta a la vez que Fliqpy miraba también de forma desinteresada.

- ¡F-Flaky! ¡N-No es l-lo q-que p-parece l-lo juro!

Trate de excusarme mientras el oji ambarino continuaba sobre mi sin poder apartarlo debido a el efecto de aquella piedra verde fosforescente y Flaky continuaba mirando la escena mientras su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo para luego observar como un enorme y exagerado chorro de un liquido rojizo salido por la nariz de la oji carmín como si de una fuente se tratara, siendo impulsada hacia atrás por la cantidad de sangre que tenia aquella hemorragia nasal. Me exalte al verla de esa forma y de la nuca de Fliqpy se resbalaba una gota de sudor.

.

.

.

- ¿Así que viste la puerta de la entrada abierta y decidiste entrar y al ver que no estaba nadie recorriste la casa hasta que viste... lo que viste? -Cuestione curioso mientras observaba como la pequeña se acomodaba el pañuelo en su nariz para evitar que la hemorragia continuara y sentía con la cabeza-.

- Exact-to... p-pero n-nunca p-pense q-que los e-encontrar-ria e-en p-plena..e-"escena"

Mi rostro se enrojeció al momento en que hizo comillas en la palabra _escena._

- D-Dejemos e-eso de l-lado... -trate de desviar el tema- ¿A q-que se debe t-tu visita, Fla-chan?

-La pelirroja se sonrojo al instante y bajo la mirada con una leve sonrisa en sus labios de forma tímida. Que hermosa se ve así~- T-teng-go que d-decirte a-algo.. -Me sorprendí levemente al verla de esa forma y Fliqpy solo volteo la mirada algo fastidiado-.

- C-Cuenta me... ¿Que pasa? -Mire de reojo fugazmente al peliverde a mi lado y el hizo lo mismo-.

-Flaky continuo con su mirada baja mientras tomaba aire algo nerviosa- ...¡YA SOY N-NOVIA D-DE NUTTY! -Exclamo con total emoción y alegría-.

Sentí que mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos e incluso juro que pude escuchar el _Crack _que hizo ante eso así que agache un poco la cabeza mientras esforzaba una sonrisa alegre, Fliqpy volteo a ver instintivamente ante ello mientras la felicidad se reflejaba ante los ojos rojos de Flaky. Estuvo apunto de hablar pero me le adelante.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso Fla-chan~ ¡t-te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con Nutty! -Force mi voz a sonar alegre y animada, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado-.

- M-Muchas gra-gracias Did~ Q-Quise d-decirte lo p-primero a ti, y-ya que siempre h-has estado conm-migo~ -Sonrió cálida mente mientras emitía esas palabras. Nuevamente escuche ese _Crack _dentro de mi-.

- T-Te lo agradezco peque -Dije sin borrar la falsa sonría en mis labios, mientras Fliqpy se mantenía en silencio-.

- B-Bueno... c-creo que d-debo irme Did. Lle-llegare tarde a m-mi trabajo d-de medio ti-tiempo... ¡L-luego te cuento b-bien! Nos vemos~ -Dicho esto salio de el living con gran felicidad y se despidió con la mano en cuanto llego a la puerta para luego salir del lugar. Yo no borre mi sonrisa hasta que desapareció del lugar, baje la mirada y se perdió en el suelo a pesar de ello pude sentir como Fliqpy no despegaba su vista de mi, quiso hablar pero nuevamente se lo impedí-.

- Ya es tarde y no has comido nada Fli/

En ese momento sentí como fui empujado y el gato militar me acorralo en la pared, su mirada ya no era neón si no de un bello y brillante verde esmeralda y en ese momento supe que era Flippy quien estaba frente a mi ¿Cuando regreso a la normalidad que no me di cuenta?. Me miraba fija y seriamente a los ojos, esos orbes verdosos tenían un brillo especial de preocupación y molestia, no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando con el.

- F-Flip/ -Nuevamente fui interrumpido por el peliverde, el cual me planto un beso en los labios. En verdad no me la esperaba, quizás de Fliqpy ya que el siempre hace ese tipo de cosas pero.. ¡¿Flippy?! el nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo así además.. o era un beso como los que anterior mente había recibido este era.. cálido y de alguna forma pude percibir el sentimiento. Lo empuje levemente e hice espacio entre nosotros, separándonos y lo mire claramente confundido-.

- ¿Q-Que crees que estas/

- Te amo...

Me quede en blanco en cuanto escuche las palabras de Flippy. ¿que acababa de decirme?.

- ¿E-Eh?... d-disculpa c-creo que escuche mal, puedes/

- No. dije que te amo...

Pestañee confundido. ¿Que rayos estaba diciendo? ¿Y tan de repente?, aparte no me deja terminar de hablar.. creo que se le hace costumbre. trate de huir pero me retuvo tomando me de ambas manos y acorralando me nuevamente en la pared. Joder, creo que va enserio...

- D-Déjame ir..

No estaba de ánimos para forcejear como de costumbre con ese ente verde y con orejas de gato, así no hice esfuerzo alguno para soltarme y mire el suelo haciendo que mi flequito tapara parte de mi rostro. A pesar de mantener la mirada baja pude sentir como me veía con suma preocupación.

- ¿Por que no le dijiste nada?...

Levante la vista perplejo en cuanto escuche su tono serio. ¿A que venia eso?.

- ¿A q-que te refieres? -Cuestione algo sorprendido-

- Tu... Tu no la detuviste... nunca.. nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por ella.. Nunca hiciste nada para impedir que saliera con Nutty.. ¿Por que? -Su tono de voz sonaba algo desesperado, ¿por que le interesa tanto eso?. Lo mire a los ojos, estaban algo acuosos e irritados.. seguro contenía el llanto. Suspire resignado-.

- S-su.. Su felicidad es muy importante para mi. No importa si esta conmigo, Con Nutty oh quien sea.. con tal de verla feliz.. yo soy feliz... -Sin notarlo sonreí inconscientemente pero sin borrar la tristeza que me invadía. Flippy me miro confundido y reí por lo bajo- Ella hacia lo mismo con Nutty.. pero la diferencia era que ella si tenia oportunidades con el, en cambio yo... -Me quede en silencio, un silencio incomodo que casi fue interrumpido por Flippy pero decidí hablar primero. quizás como una pequeña venganza- Permanecer al lado de la persona a quien amas.. es el privilegio que te da el ser amigo...

En ese momento pude notar como su mirada se enternecía levemente y soltó una pequeña risilla ronca, ¿Sera que habré sonado demasiado cursi?.

- ¡T-Tampoc-co es c-como para que te b-burles! -Mi voz tembló con ligereza al decir lo. Rayos, como si me faltaran más razones para quedar en ridículo frente a este ser que solo se la pasa provocando me-.

- No me estoy burlando -dijo- De echo.. creo que es algo lindo lo que dices.. -En ese momento sonrío con ternura y amabilidad y mi corazón palpito con fuerza, mis venas se hincharon y sentí que el calor se apoderaba de mi rostro. No, No, No, No, esto esta ¡MAL!, Flippy no puede ponerme de esta manera, simplemente NO PUEDE. Volvió a reír al verme así- Te amo...

Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse considerablemente y casi podía escuchar el _Doki Doki _que daba, me sentía vulnerable, totalmente indefenso ante el. doble mis rodillas con levedad sintiendo como perdía fuerzas ante su agarre, suspire y entrecerré la mirada aún con el sonrojo, en verdad lograba dominarme. El se acerco a mi e inclino levemente la cabeza posando sus suaves labios sobre los míos. no lo había notado, pero eran realmente suaves y trasmitían un agradable y dulce sabor a mentas. Mi mente perdía control sobre mi cuerpo, quería alejarme pero no lo hacia y , por alguna razón, correspondí a aquel beso. primero empezó suave, tierno y con toda la dulzura posible para después pasar a algo más rápido y brusco. poco después sentí como buscaba introducir su lengua y me separe al instante, levemente jadeando.

- E-Espe-pera, e-esto no/

Nuevamente me interrumpió con otro beso, esta vez aún más apasionado y en cuanto pudo introdujo su lengua jugueteando con la mía. Mi mente nuevamente se desconecto e intente seguir le el ritmo, jadeante y sonrojado. Rodee su cuello usando mis brazos provocando que el beso se profundizara y nuestras respiraciones se agitaran aún más. sentí como mis piernas perdían más y más fuerza y bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo donde se separo con ligereza para luego bajar a mi cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada centímetro haciendo que soltara suspiros casi inaudibles mientras le miraba de reojo.

- N-no c...creo que.. e-este bien..e-est..esto...

Comente entre suspiros y al parecer hizo oídos sordos ya que en lugar de parar, aumento la intensidad de sus acciones y, ahora, chupeteaba en el lugar arrancando me más suspiros, lograba hacer un revoltijo dentro de mi mente y nublando cada pensamiento coherente. Deseaba más, a pesar de que sabia que estaba mal mis instintos dominaban mi cuerpo, lleve una de mis manos al cabello de Flippy, enredando mis dedos entre los mechones menta de su melena y sin darme cuenta de cuando oh como lo hizo, me despojo de mi chaqueta.

- ¿Q-Que hace/

- Shhh.. Calla..

Volvió a interrumpirme pero esta vez, con un beso. yo sin dudarlo correspondí a ello y el aprovechaba para deshacerse de su campera camuflada. lo note y reste importancia a ello, mi mente estaba totalmente apagada y actué por impulso y le ayude a quitarse la t-shirt negra que cubría tu torso. sin darme cuenta de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos semi-desnudos dentro de el living, pero mi mente se reactivo en mal momento.

- C-Cre-o q-que y-ya d-deberiam-mos d-dejar lo h-hasta/

Esta vez me detuve al escuchar una risa que provenía del neko ¿Que le divertía tanto?.

- ¿Enserio quieres parar a estas alturas?

Su sonrisa de medio lado provoco un escalofrío al rededor de mi cuerpo y note como su mirada se tornaba amarillenta.

- _"_¡_Mierda, Mierda, MIERDA!" _-Exclame para mis adentros, ya que sabia que estaba perdido. sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba desnudo frente a el peliverde y llevo su mano a mi entrepierna, masajeando con cierta desesperación. sin poder contener lo, los gemidos se escapaban de mi boca perdiendo el control y debía recuperar lo y rápido si no quería terminar haciendo... _eso _pero nuevamente mi mente se nublaba ante los actos y su mirada. aumentaba la velocidad y por ende, mis gemidos de igual manera rompiendo el silencio que hasta hace unos minutos estaba en el lugar. Continuo por algunos segundos más y sentí como rosaba sus dedos en mi entrada, me estremecí ante ello ¿No estará pensando en...?.

- ¡E-Espera! -Exclame nervioso pero el parecer eso no le causo efecto alguno ya que se abrió paso a mi entrada, introduciendo dos dedos y solté un gemido de dolor ante ello. ¡Mierda, esto duele! ¡y mucho!. Continué quejando me y pidiendo le entre jadeos que se detuviera conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir como cascadas ante la punzada que sentía dentro mio. movía sus dedos en círculos y en tijeras mientras apretaba los dientes, después de unos cuantos movimientos más los saco y lamió mientras me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, de alguna forma, eso me excito más y mire hacia su entrepierna, pero ... ¡¿YA ESTABA DESNUDO?! ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¡ESTE TIPO ES UN NINJA!. río ante mi reacción.

- ¿Sorprendido?

Se relamió los labios al decir eso y enseguida se acomodo encima mio. Oh, Oh... mala señal. En cuanto termino introdujo su miembro dentro y un insoportable dolor apareció, ¡JODER! ¡Esto dolía como los mil demonios!, decidí aguantar lo pero sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran. se abrece a Fliqpy por el dolor y este amplio su sonrisa al ver lo que hacia. una sonrisa de derramaba soberbia y burla, sobre todo burla. sin esperar a que me acostumbrara a su presencia comenzó a mover sus caderas y el dolor creció aún más, comencé a sollozar. Fliqpy continuaba con las estocadas volviendo las más rápidas y fuertes conforme el tiempo pasaba, por suerte me iba acostumbrando y los gemidos ya no eran solo de dolor... ahora se combinaba con el placer. El lo noto y aumento el ritmo, embistiendo con más fuerza y mis gemidos de placer llenaban el living, el soltaba debes en cuando algunos gemidos roncos mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban, cada vez más sudorosos y jadeantes con cada segundo que pasaba. ahora en definitiva mi mente estaba totalmente apagada, desconectada y dis-funcional ante el placer y el éxtasis del momento. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese neko me hacia sentir algo que jamás en mi vida creí sentir, ni siquiera con Flaky. Me aferre a el en cuanto sentí que el climas se aproximaba y el movimiento de caderas no se detenía y pronto, deje salir un ultimo gemido al sentir como este depositaba su ser dentro y segundos después yo hice lo mismo en su abdomen, notando como sus ojos pasaban nuevamente a aquel verde esmeralda. saco su miembro de mi y se dejo caer aún lado, con la respiración entre cortada y el rostro sonrojado debido a el intenso calor que ambos sentíamos en nuestros cuerpos. Note como me mando una mirada fugaz, entre avergonzado y alegre mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento llenando nuestros pulmones de oxigeno. dude por un momento pero finalmente hable.

- C-creo q-que.. d-debo de ir a p-preparar l-la comida...

tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que pude, Flippy solo me miraba insinuando una sonrisa divertida ante mi semblante nervioso ¿Tanto se notaba?. Enseguida intente incorporarme del suelo pero al instante caí debido ante el intenso dolor en mis caderas.

- "¡_Mierda!" _-Pensé y enseguida volví a reincorporarme con dificultad ante el dolor, mire de reojo a Flippy y dije- D-deberías vestirte...

El se miro a si mismo algo apenado y se puso de píe, tomo su ropa la cual se encontraba regada en el piso y salio disparado hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco y me miro por unos segundos. se dirigió a donde estaba y me robo un tierno beso para luego decir:

- Te amo...

Y volvió a irse, dejando me completamente solo. me toque los labios y sonreí levemente para luego preparar la comida... sin darme cuenta de que ya casi anochecía. Tal vez lo que haya echo estuvo mal, quizás sea amor, oh solo una confunción debido a la rapidez con que sucedió todo esto pero... de algo estoy seguro, después de esto, mi percepción sobre los gatos ah cambiado severamente, sobre todo con la llegada de este chico/gato llamado Flippy.

* * *

**FIN... ¿O no? **

**xDD jeje hasta aquí esta pequeña historia de amor algo raro entre un super héroe (oh al menos el intento de uno xD) y un chico neko con tendencias sádicas *u* jejeje ¿Que les pareció el final? ¿y el lemon?, debo aclarar que es el primer lemon que hago desde hace MUCHO tiempo.. creo que 3 años xD así que ONEGAI NO SEAN MALOS CON MY~ ;n;**

**Creo que debí haber puesto "Inserte aquí el ending 1 de Junjou Romanitca" xDD por que fue la canción que se me vino a la mente mientras escribía los últimos párrafos asfasfasafsafsa. Oh y si pusieron atención habrán notado que use una de las MÁS hermosas y populares frases de Usagi-san ;u; ~ adoro a Usagiii~ 3 (? jejeje **

**Se agradecen los favoritos, reviews y el solo echo de leer esta humilde historia, de veras ARIGATO~ OuO, ¡Oh y una cosita más! Estaba pensando en hacer un capitulo extra donde se explicara como y por que Flippy llego a casa de Splendid -w- ¿Que dicen?, ¡Espero sus opiniones!. con esto me despido mis amados, amados y amadisimos lectores~ nos leemos después y nuevamente GRACIAS 3**


End file.
